The Devil Plays With Barbies
by Newbie-Interrupters-Inc
Summary: Tala's daughter comes to live with him and Kai after her mom is arrested,but after being caught in an embarrassing episode in bed,Tala takes off,leaving Kai alone with the little girl!How does he handle a 7 year old who's favorite toy is Crack-hore Barbie


**Don't own beyblade. second attempt at humor, (well, first really, I was working on this before Mellol, for those who have read it.) This a yaoi, TalaxKai, and a little girl who's mom was a prostitute. So, if u don't like little children who know what happens when mommy and daddy love each other very, very much, don't read, savvy?**

**Enjoy!**

The Devil Plays With Barbies

Kai had only met Jennie Ivanov once before.

She looked like a mirror image of Tala, from her aquamarine eye to her red hair. She was Tala's seven year old daughter from his first serious relationship.

Kai couldn't help but feel a little jealous when he looked at Jennie. Now that he and Tala were living together, he was always envious of Tala's previous love affairs.

Kai first met Jennie when she was four, and Kai was 15. Tala was only eighteen at the time; he and his girlfriend had had Jennie when they were 14. They had separated, but Kai still couldn't help but feel jealous.

It was about 11:30 at night when they got the call. Tala and Kai were together in bed in a heated lip lock when the phone rang.

"You wanna get it?" Tala moaned to Kai.

"Just ignore it," Kai mumbled back.

9 more rings. A determined caller. Tala finally got up.

"I'll go get it, but you better be ready when I get back, baby, 'cause I'm gonna blow your mind."

Kai grinned and flopped spread eagled on the bed. "I'll be waiting," he said in a singsong voice.

Tala grinned and disappeared through the door. Kai heard him pick up the phone, then began to imagine just what the red head would do when he got back. The next thing he knew, Tala was sitting on the edge of their bed with an extremely serious look on his face.

Kai sat up and draped his arms around Tala. "What's wrong?"

Tala sat grimly for a minute, then said: "Do you remember my old girlfriend, Dunia?"

Kai nodded.

"Well, she was arrested for prostitution. As her biological father, that makes me responsible for Jennie. She's coming to live with us."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kai lay on the couch, feeling like a block of concrete. His body felt incredibly heavy, and it wasn't just from the pity sex from last night.

Kai had been more then relived to see the back of Jennie three years ago. Now Jennie's social worker demanded that she was removed from her mother's custody and sent to live with Tala the very next day.

And that wasn't the worst of it. Tala would be going to court for the next month or so in order to gain full custody of his daughter, leaving Kai alone with Jennie.

Tala came into the living room and sat down gingerly on the armrest of the couch, staring down at his disgruntled young lover. After shifting from side to side for a few moments, he was aware Kai was watching him.

"What?"

Kai shrugged, "You look like you've got something to say."

Tala sighed, "What can I say?"

He got up and wandered away into the kitchen of their large pent house apartment.

"Why couldn't she have been put in foster care, or sent to a group home?" Kai had followed Tala to the kitchen.

"I don't know," Tala sighed again, handing Kai a mug of tea. They went back to the living room together. Tala flopped down on the couch and Kai curled up beside him. Tala slung his arm around Kai's shoulders and pulled him close. "It won't be that bad."

"You don't know how bad I think this will be," Kai lifted his chin so he could see Tala, "I don't know anything about kids, how am I going to take care of her?"

Tala grinned, "The same way you take care of me," he cooed

"Oh?" Kai smirked, "I believe that would be called being a pedophile,"

"Hmmmm, maybe," Tala grabbed Kai's ass and gave it a little squeeze as he pulled him up close to his face, "You gonna seduce my little baby girl just like you did me?"

"Doesn't she look just like you?" Kai purred, tracing Tala's lips, "Tempting, very tempting."

"Just like you are right now," Tala smirked and pulled Kai onto his lap, allowing Kai to feel just how hard is arousal was.

"Now Tala, Tala, think of the child," Kai said, shaking his head.

Tala raised his eyebrows, "It could be hours before they bring Jennie over,"

"Oh? I meant me." Kai stood and smiled seductively, shimmying his hips a little "I am only eighteen," He brought his arms up and rested his hands on the back of his head, his shirt riding up a bit. "Though I do recall you saying you like 'em young and pretty."

Tala groaned and licked his lips, "You're asking for it, baby,"

"We'll see who's a baby." And with that, Kai turned and took off through the penthouse. Leaving their tea cold and neglected, Tala chased Kai all over the penthouse, screaming, "You'll be taking it up the ass before Jennie get here, and you know it!"

Kai sexy maneuvers and flirtatious glances were also slimming his chances of escape. He finally dropped onto the couch, and Tala jumped on him. The two were now wrestling on the couch, their tongues battled in a war of dominance as they attempted to pull of each other's clothes.

Kai, now fully exposed with his clothes on the floor, flirted with Tala with poses and expressions that where driving the red head wild. He just about to strip of his boxers and go in for the kill when…

"Um…the-the door was open. I hope this isn't a bad time?"

Kai rocketed off the couch and out of the room before Tala could see whom it was. A curly haired woman with a rather plump build stood looking confused and embarrassed stood in front of the couch. Judging by her business suit, Tala guessed she was Jennie's social worker. And to confirm his suspicions, out stepped the seven year-old from behind the woman. She obviously liked what she had seen, because she had the biggest smile on her face…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night, as Tala and Kai lay together in bed, Jennie next door in the guest room, Tala was hugging, caressing, and tickling Kai in hope of make him talk. He finally gave up, got on top of Kai and stared down into his porcelain face. Kai's lips were pushed out in an unmistakable pout.

Tala sighed and gently kissed Kai. "Don't do that. You're just too cute."

Kai rolled away from Tala. Tala reached over to hug him from behind.

"I'm not talking to you," Kai snapped.

"Aw, come on…"

"Can't you go five frickin' minutes without fucking me?"

"You're just too damn sexy. That's not my fault," Tala said with a bit of a purr in his voice. "I'm a nice guy, Kai, you make me bad."

"Do I now?" Kai rolled to face Tala, smirking a little.

Tala grinned, "You know, you suck at holding a grudge."

"No, I'm about to get my revenge!" and with that, Kai jumped on Tala.

They wrestled in the bed, kissing furiously. They now had a habit of going to bed commando, so it wasn't long before…

"Unh, yes! Tala! Harder, fuck me harder!"

"You slut! Ah-hah…you're so t-ight…"

"Mine if I join, Daddy dearest?"

The sheets fell from Kai shoulders, exposing himself on Tala's lap…

Jennie screamed!

Kai screamed!

Tala screamed!

Jennie screamed again!

Only this time, it was a scream of laughter as she watched her father and his lover desperately trying to separate themselves.

"Erm, hi Jennie," said Tala, his face and hair now and inextinguishable mass of red, "What cha doin'?"

"Just thought I'd get in on the fun," Jennie giggled with a wink before scurrying from their bedroom, laughing.

Kai stared at the spot where Jennie had stood. How could such a sweet looking little girl be such a devil? And further more, how did she know to…?

"Her mother was a prostitute," Tala mumbled as if he could read Kai thoughts.

"This is all your fault," Kai snapped back, and he curled up into a sulking ball on the bed and didn't uncurl till morning.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Kai woke the next morning to sounds of scuffling. He opened his eyes with a groan, then a sudden flare of pain in his lower region reminded him of what had happened last night with Jennie and Tala.

Speaking of Tala…

Kai sat up in bed to see Tala packing.

"Tala?" Kai said in shock, "You're not leaving me, are you?"

"Oh God, no. I just think it be best if I left a little sooner. I still have to meet with the lawyer, and-"

"You're embarrassed about yesterday,"

"No! Well…ok yeah."

Kai pouted, "You can't just leave me here with that-that thing!"

"Kai, hun, I'm sorry…but-"

"But nothing!" Kai yelped, "You can't just-"

A car horn blasted outside.

"That's my ride," Tala leaned in and kissed Kai on the cheek, "I'll call you tonight, love,"

And with that, Tala dashed out the door.

Kai sat dumbfounded on the bed. He rummaged through the sheets for his pajama bottoms and slid them on.

Slowly, cautiously, he walked out to the living room. There sat his nightmare, holding a battered Barbie doll, wearing a torn bathing suit and fish net stockings, complete with a garish hair and make-up job that must have been done by Jennie herself.

'Crack-hore Barbie' Kai thought.

Suddenly, Jennie sat up straight and dropped her doll. Without moving her shoulders, (or perhaps this was Kai's imagination,) she turned her neck 90 degree, a devilish smile plaster from cheek to cheek, matching her wild, ice blue eyes.

Kai turned on his heels and slowly retreated to the bedroom, plunging himself face first on the bed.

"Fuck."

**Heh, heh. Kai stuck with Jennie, how's he going to handle it? Stay tuned! (If you liked, please review. Feedback is important to me, thanks)**


End file.
